


All of Me

by lostnoise



Series: People Think Catboy Steve is Weird and Disgusting (But They're Wrong) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy to the Rescue, Catboy Steve Harrington, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Soft Billy Hargrove, bratty Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/lostnoise
Summary: Billy’s had a long, cold, damp day at the garage working on cars, but when he hears these pathetic meows coming from the alley, he has to investigate. And there’s the catboy, drenched and wearing rags and looking so utterly sad that Billy feels a pang in his chest.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: People Think Catboy Steve is Weird and Disgusting (But They're Wrong) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049264
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	All of Me

Billy’s had a long, cold, damp day at the garage working on cars, but when he hears these pathetic meows coming from the alley, he has to investigate. And there’s the catboy, drenched and wearing rags and looking so utterly sad that Billy feels a pang in his chest.

The catboy startles when Billy approaches and he goes so far as to hide in the garbage bin, and only the very top of his head - wet fur clumps together on his ears and wide, round eyes - sticks out. So Billy goes up to his apartment and opens a can of tuna, lures the catboy out of the trash with the smell, and scoops him up into his arms.

“Settle down,” Billy would grumble, narrowly avoiding claws to the face, and he’d sling this hissing, miserable catboy over his shoulder to carry up to the apartment.

And once they’re there, the catboy hides in Billy’s bedroom under the thick quilt given to him last Christmas by Ms. Byers, and Billy would carefully come into the room, hands outstretched as a sign of peace.

“What’s your name?” Billy would ask, hesitantly sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Steve,” comes a mumbled response from below the blankets. The top of his head sticks out again. His eyes aren’t as round, but they’re just as pretty.

“Well, I’m Billy,” the blonde says, flipping wet curls out of his eyes. “I know you probably don’t want one, but a bath would do you some good.”

“…Are you going to be in there with me?” Steve asks, his whole head popping out. 

Billy’s gonna have to wash the quilt; no doubt that it smells like wet fur, now.

“Not if you don’t want me to be,” Billy says with a shrug. Steve looks away shyly, affecting the indifference that all catpeople tend to display. “Or, I could help you.”

That offer bring Steve out of the blanket immediately, and he tentatively pads out and up to Billy. He butts his head gently against Billy’s jaw, and Billy can’t help but smile and reach up to scratch behind Steve’s soft black ears.

“I’d like that,” Steve purrs, arching into the touches.  
Billy smiles. “I’d like that too.”

So he gets Steve undressed and throws the rags into the trash. Steve smells, like, really stinks - sour like garbage, and there’s grime caked onto soft, pale skin. He’s got his hackles raised when Billy eases him into the tub and grabs a soft washcloth to gently scrub him clean. By the end of the bath, Steve looks irritated being wet, but he’s properly warmed up and clean and when Billy lets the tub drain, the water is gray.

Billy’s still wet himself - from coaxing this stupidly cute catboy out of the trash and from getting splashed during Steve’s bath - but he takes the time to towel Steve down, sets out a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts for him to wear, and bundles the quilt up to wash later.

“Just get under the covers once you’re dressed,” Billy says, pulling back the down comforter. “It’ll be warm. I’ll be out soon.”

He takes a shower, rinses his hair, and ties the curls up into a ponytail when he exits and towels himself dry. He comes out and sees a significant lump under the covers. Steve’s head pokes out and finds Billy’s eyes before they trail down Billy’s bare body until they hit the towel around his hips.

Steve slips from under the covers completely and comes to sit on his knees, hands braced on the mattress below him. He cocks his head to the side curiously.

“Don’t I get to see you, too?” Steve asks, and the tiny smirk curling the corners of his mouth bely his wide, innocent eyes. The t-shirt he wears is a little too big on him - it’s oversized on Billy - and his shoulder slips out through the neck hole. “You saw all of me…”

Billy clenches his jaw and clutches the towel draped around his hips even tighter.

This catboy is going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote on tumblr and wanted to put on here. Let me know if you enjoyed it! I might write a part two or something.


End file.
